The present invention relates to mechanical power transmissions, and more particularly, to an in-line speed converter having a minimum number of parts.
Speed conversion is an important capability in the efficient utilization of rotary motive force. The occasion often arises for increasing or reducing of the speed of a drive member to a higher or lower speed at a driven member. In addition, in-line speed conversion units are of utmost importance when space requirements are an essential consideration in the manufacture of devices associated therewith, such as clothes dryers and the like. In such cases, the more compact the speed conversion unit, the more space available for other operative elements of the system.
Typically, such in-line speed converters are quite complex, requiring many parts to operate in sophisticated syncopation, and are quite labor intensive for both assembly and service. Furthermore, the more compact a conventional speed reducer is, the greater generally is its cost of manufacture.
At times the effect of speed conversion (e.g., speed reducer or speed increaser) is also referred to as torque conversion (e.g., torque amplification). It will be further appreciated that the terms speed reducer and torque increaser are thus related as are the terms speed increaser and torque reducer, for purposes of this disclosure.
A prior art flat plate speed converter as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,306 is shown in FIG. 1; it features three axially separated disks all on a common axis. These disks include a drive cam disk D1, driven cam Disk D2, and intermediate slotted reaction disk D3. The input shaft is spindled on bearing B1. The output shaft is spindled via outboard bearing pair B2-B3, which also reacts overhung loads. Balls B in radial slots S axially couple the axially spaced drive and driven disks. Mounting to a motor requires a conventional shaft coupling. The housing is bolted together and then is mounted on the drive motor via conventional means. This is an effective drive mechanism for many purposes. However, the occasion arises where a device with higher torque capacity is needed. Furthermore, reduction of cost via reduction of number and expense of parts is further desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is simplified in nature but is robust in transmission capability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is relatively easy to assemble and service.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an in-line speed reducer or speed increaser which meets various ones of the criteria of robustness, compactness, ease of service, efficiency of operation, low-cost manufacture and assembly.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a speed converter which is capable of being incorporated within the transmission of a conventional clothes dryer or the like.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a speed converter which is economical to produce.